The BIG Crossover
by AK1028
Summary: Here is the big crossover I was telling you about! What will happen when something called the Dark Void is released out into the world and it starts to attack the dimensions? Who is the Chosen One or who are Chosen Ones to save us? There is only one way of finding out! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe!
1. The Start of the Trouble

**The Start of the Trouble**

Here is the big crossover I was telling you about. Be aware that Timmy is still fourteen in this story.

* * *

(We're in Dimmsdale. Timmy is asleep. Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Jorgen poof in.)

The Fairies: Wake up, Timmy!

(Timmy wakes up, jumps out of bed-totally startled.)

Timmy: What are you trying to do? Scare me half to death?

(Timmy goes into the bathroom to change.)

Cosmo: Which half? The right or left? I prefer the left.

Poof: Poof?

Wanda: (Timmy comes out of the bathroom-fully changed.) We have a problem! The Dark Void has been released!

Jorgen: It will stop once it captures the Chosen One.

Timmy: (He opens the window. He hears the last part and jumps. He turns to Jorgen.) Wait, I'm the Chosen One!

Cosmo: On the other hand, the right is just as nice.

Poof: Poof, poof!

Wanda: That's why we are here sport. We're here to….

(Just then, the Dark Void [look alike of the Darkness minus the Eliminators and it doesn't talk] comes through the window and takes Timmy.)

All: Timmy!

(It leaves and then takes Chester and A. J.)

Jorgen: I guess Turner isn't the Chosen One for this one.

Cosmo: But, if Timmy isn't the Chosen One, does that mean….we get our preferred half?

Poof: Poof?

Wanda: No, you idiot! It means we're in trouble!

Jorgen: The Cave of Destiny should reveal…

(Just then, a porthole opens and Nacey comes through.)

Nacey: Timmy? (She sees Jorgen.) Jorgen? What's going on or I don't want to know?

Jorgen: Long story short. The Dark Void has been released into the free world and Turner isn't the Chosen One to stop it!

Wanda: You came at a great time! It took Timmy!

Cosmo: (His pocket is empty.) And it took my five bucks!

Poof: (He has the five bucks. He hides it behind his back and whistles instantly.) Poof.

Nacey: But, if Timmy isn't, then who is?

Jorgen: The Cave of Destiny will tell us. Let's go!

Wanda: So we can save Timmy!

Cosmo: And my five bucks!

Poof: Poof.

(They poof to the cave. They arrive and Jorgen points to a cave drawing.)

* * *

Jorgen: This is the cave drawing tells how to defeat the Dark Void. See if you can translate it, Nance.

Nacey: (She examines it.) It says, (she reads it aloud) _"In ordinary to defeat the Dark Void, the two electrical beings that turned the tides on the magical islands, are the Chosen Ones that can defeat it." _(She stops reading it and realizes.) Oh my. That means….

(The Dark Void appears.)

Wanda: It's the Dark Void!

Cosmo: You took my five bucks!

Poof: Poof.

Jorgen: Nacey, take these three and find the Chosen One!

Nacey: You got it. (She opens up a porthole.) Jump in if you want to live!

(The four of them jump through the porthole. Jorgen is taken by the Dark Void. Meanwhile, back on the islands, Ben comes out of his house and sees a porthole open. Nacey, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof come in.)

* * *

Ben: Nance! Are those Timmy's fairies?

Nacey: No time to explain, Ben. We're in deep trouble. I need to get to John and Pete's place. They won't believe this.

Wanda: They have to! We've got to save Timmy!

Cosmo: And my five bucks!

Poof: Poof, poof.

(They go for Chestnut Ridge. [That's where John and Pete live.] Ben stays there.)

Ben: I'm getting too old for this.

(Meanwhile, in the Dark Void…..)

* * *

Timmy: Jorgen, what is going on here?

Jorgen: The Dark Void was sealed up a long time ago. No idea who set it free. But, that is not the least of our worries.

Johnny Test: Say what?

Jorgen: If everyone is captured from all of the dimensions that Nacey goes to-including the Chosen One-we'll all be destroyed.

Dukey: Um, I'm going to freak out now.

(Dukey screams a few times and stops.)

Emma: John and Pete are better at that.

* * *

_Will our heroes stop the Dark Void? Who is the Chosen One? Will Cosmo realize that his own son has his five bucks? Probably not but be here for the next installment!_


	2. The Middle of the Trouble

**The Middle of the Trouble**

This is part two of the BIG crossover. Previously…..

Wanda: (Timmy comes out of the bathroom-fully changed.) We have a problem! The Dark Void has been released!

Jorgen: It will stop once it captures the Chosen One.

Timmy: (He opens the window. He hears the last part and jumps. He turns to Jorgen.) Wait, I'm the Chosen One!

Wanda: That's why we are here sport. We're here to….

(Just then, the Dark Void [look alike of the Darkness minus the Eliminators and it doesn't talk] comes through the window and takes Timmy.)

All: Timmy!

(It leaves and then takes Chester and A. J.)

Jorgen: I guess Turner isn't the Chosen One for this one.

Nacey: (She examines it.) It says, (she reads it aloud) _"In ordinary to defeat the Dark Void, the two electrical beings that turned the tides on the magical islands, are the Chosen Ones that can defeat it."_

(Jorgen is taken by the Dark Void.)

Ben: Nance! Are those Timmy's fairies?

Nacey: No time to explain, Ben. We're in deep trouble. I need to get to John and Pete's place. They won't believe this.

Jorgen: The Dark Void was sealed up a long time ago. No idea who set it free. But, that is not the least of our worries.

Johnny Test: Say what?

Jorgen: If everyone is captured from all of the dimensions that Nacey goes to-including the Chosen One-we'll all be destroyed.

(We switch over to Chestnut Ridge. Nacey, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof arrive.)

Wanda: What makes you think that John and Pete can help?

Cosmo: I know I've heard those names before. Maybe they can help get my five bucks back.

Poof: (He still has the five bucks.) Poof.

Nacey: Cosmo, you idiot! We've got an inter-dimensional evil porthole on the loose! We don't have time to worry about your five bucks!

(John and Pete come over laughing.)

Pete: Very entertaining. And Timmy's fairies are a nice touch.

John: As is the five bucks. Are you going to take our job?

Wanda: We don't want it! We need your help!

Cosmo: We need to get my five bucks back!

Poof: Poof, poof.

Nacey: Cosmo, you idiot! Poof has it! Whoa, first time I freaked out. Long story short, the Dark Void has been released. You two are the Chosen Ones for this mission. I'll prove to you that you're the Chosen Ones. (She projects a hologram.) In the Cave of Destiny, is a cave painting. It says, "_In ordinary to defeat the Dark Void, the two electrical beings that turned the tides on the magical islands, are the Chosen Ones that can defeat it."_

(The hologram stops.)

John: We are the Chosen Ones! I'm going to freak out now!

(He screams a few times and Pete snaps him out of it.)

Pete: See, this is why John won Freak Out Fest.

Cosmo: And why I'm idiot of the year!

Poof: Poof!

Wanda: More like the century.

Nacey: (The Dark Void appears.) We don't have time for this. Guys, I wish John and Pete was safe and sound in Chicago!

(Wanda and Cosmo poof John and Pete to Chicago. The Dark Void takes all four of them. John and Pete are poofed to their Uncles' house.)

Samuel: What are you doing here?

Nicola: Is something wrong?

John: Big time! We're the Chosen Ones to stop the Dark Void!

Pete: We need Sharona and Nicole's help!

(Sharona and Nicole come in.)

Sharona: We heard. We'll be happy to help.

Nicole: But, how do we get back?

Samuel: I'll have Michael get the helicopter….

(We hear a helicopter. Everyone goes outside and the helicopter lands. Michael is at the controls.)

Michael: I'll get you back-get in!

(He opens the door of the helicopter. Samuel and Nicola help them in and the helicopter takes off. Meanwhile, in the Dark Void…..)

Ben: Almost everyone is here, Jorgen.

Jorgen: This isn't good. If the Chosen One is captured next, it's over.

Dan: This stinks!

Drago: _I can't believe that this is happening._

Mario: We got to try to escape!

Alex: But, who is behind all of this?

Coral: Who is the Chosen One?

Nacey: More like Chosen Ones. John and Pete are the Chosen Ones. I wished them to Chicago. They'll be safe there-for now. But, when they get back, it will be a battle that may end their lives.

Jorgen: We've to escape to help the Chosen Ones!

(Jorgen tries to poof them out but it doesn't work.)

Timmy: Darn it!

Coco: We've got to work together to get out of here.

Coral: I agree.

Nacey: For the sakes of John and Pete, we better.

_Can our heroes flee the Dark Void? Who set it free? Can John, Pete, Sharona, and Nicole save their friends? Will Cosmo get his five bucks back? Not really important but stay here for the next chapter!_


	3. The End of the Trouble, Part One

**The End of the Trouble, Part One**

This is part three of that BIG crossover. Previously….

Wanda: (Timmy comes out of the bathroom-fully changed.) We have a problem! The Dark Void has been released!

Jorgen: It will stop once it captures the Chosen One.

Timmy: (He opens the window. He hears the last part and jumps. He turns to Jorgen.) Wait, I'm the Chosen One!

Wanda: That's why we are here sport. We're here to….

(Just then, the Dark Void [look alike of the Darkness minus the Eliminators and it doesn't talk] comes through the window and takes Timmy.)

All: Timmy!

(It leaves and then takes Chester and A. J.)

Jorgen: I guess Turner isn't the Chosen One for this one.

Nacey: (She examines it.) It says, (she reads it aloud) _"In ordinary to defeat the Dark Void, the two electrical beings that turned the tides on the magical islands, are the Chosen Ones that can defeat it."_

(Jorgen is taken by the Dark Void.)

Ben: Nance! Are those Timmy's fairies?

Nacey: No time to explain, Ben. We're in deep trouble. I need to get to John and Pete's place. They won't believe this.

Jorgen: The Dark Void was sealed up a long time ago. No idea who set it free. But, that is not the least of our worries.

Johnny Test: Say what?

Jorgen: If everyone is captured from all of the dimensions that Nacey goes to-including the Chosen One-we'll all be destroyed.

John: We are the Chosen Ones! I'm going to freak out now!

(He screams a few times and Pete snaps him out of it.)

Pete: See, this is why John won Freak Out Fest.

(Wanda and Cosmo poof John and Pete to Chicago. The Dark Void takes all four of them.)

Sharona: We heard. We'll be happy to help.

Nicole: But, how do we get back?

(He opens the door of the helicopter. Samuel and Nicola help them in and the helicopter takes off.)

Jorgen: We've to escape to help the Chosen Ones!

(Jorgen tries to poof them out but it doesn't work.)

Timmy: Darn it!

Coco: We've got to work together to get out of here.

Coral: I agree.

Nacey: For the sakes of John and Pete, we better.

(We switch over to the Dark Void, where everyone is thinking.)

Timmy: This stinks! We've got to…. (He gets an idea.) Wait-if we combine all of our attacks we can get out of here.

Jorgen: Brilliant Turner!

Crunch: Okay, on the count of three. One, two, and three!

(They combine their attacks and they escape the Dark Void.)

Tiny: Where are we?

Dan: It looks like New Vestoria.

Mario: Well, where ever we are, we better get to Chicago before….

(The Dark Void comes back.)

Emma: Too late!

Johnny Test: This is worse than Susan and Mary's black hole experiment.

(They all get sucked back in.)

Jorgen: Any more ideas, Turner? Nance, maybe you'll have better luck.

Nacey: I doubt it. It will be easy to escape but that's not the problem. It's getting to Chicago.

Coco: (She's typing on her laptop.) I think I figured out who created the Dark Void. Thanks to Annabelle and Cortex.

Selma: Who created it?

Annabelle: Uka, I'm afraid.

Cortex: He created it but never used it-he could never control it. Whoever released it last time is behind this attack as well.

Agent White: Who would do that?

Cortex: I don't know but I do know this. John and Pete's parents didn't die in the Great Fire. That was the exact same day the Dark Void was released. They died saving us all from the Dark Void.

Nacey: And John and Pete will probably perish doing the same thing.

Timmy: How can we stop them?

Cosmo: (He's wrestling Poof for his five bucks.) Give me my five bucks back!

Poof: Poof!

(Wanda sighs.)

Crash: John and Pete…. Our best friends…. (He flashes back to when he first met them, to when John won Freak Out Fest, to when they met Sharona and Nicole, and when they became inter-dimensional heroes.) And they might be killed because of us.

Coral: We can't let it happen!

Jorgen: But, what can we do?

Henry: Pray that they don't.

(Meanwhile, in the helicopter, in the skies over Australia…..)

Michael: We're almost there.

Pete: Hang on guys, we're coming.

John: Pete, my horror film knowledge is kicking in. I think I know who is behind all of this.

Sharona: Really?

Nicole: Who?

Michael: John?

John: The Dark Void was opened on the exact day our folks died. They didn't die at the Great Fire. They died…saving everyone.

Sharona: Whoa.

Nicole: But, who told you otherwise?

Pete: The same reason why we were sent to Chicago because of him.

All but John and Pete: Who?

John and Pete: No time! If it is us he wants, it is us he'll get!

_Well, this is a twist of events! Who set the Dark Void free? Can John and Pete stop it or will they give…their lives? Did Cosmo win his five bucks back? Again, not really important but stay tuned for the final chapter!_


	4. The End of the Trouble, Part Two

**The End of the Trouble, Part Two**

This is the final arch of the BIG crossover. Previously….

Wanda: (Timmy comes out of the bathroom-fully changed.) We have a problem! The Dark Void has been released!

Jorgen: It will stop once it captures the Chosen One.

Timmy: (He opens the window. He hears the last part and jumps. He turns to Jorgen.) Wait, I'm the Chosen One!

Wanda: That's why we are here sport. We're here to….

(Just then, the Dark Void [look alike of the Darkness minus the Eliminators and it doesn't talk] comes through the window and takes Timmy.)

All: Timmy!

(It leaves and then takes Chester and A. J.)

Jorgen: I guess Turner isn't the Chosen One for this one.

Nacey: (She examines it.) It says, (she reads it aloud) _"In ordinary to defeat the Dark Void, the two electrical beings that turned the tides on the magical islands, are the Chosen Ones that can defeat it."_

(Jorgen is taken by the Dark Void.)

Ben: Nance! Are those Timmy's fairies?

Nacey: No time to explain, Ben. We're in deep trouble. I need to get to John and Pete's place. They won't believe this.

Jorgen: The Dark Void was sealed up a long time ago. No idea who set it free. But, that is not the least of our worries.

Johnny Test: Say what?

Jorgen: If everyone is captured from all of the dimensions that Nacey goes to-including the Chosen One-we'll all be destroyed.

John: We are the Chosen Ones! I'm going to freak out now!

(He screams a few times and Pete snaps him out of it.)

Pete: See, this is why John won Freak Out Fest.

(Wanda and Cosmo poof John and Pete to Chicago. The Dark Void takes all four of them.)

Sharona: We heard. We'll be happy to help.

Nicole: But, how do we get back?

(He opens the door of the helicopter. Samuel and Nicola help them in and the helicopter takes off.)

Jorgen: We've to escape to help the Chosen Ones!

(Jorgen tries to poof them out but it doesn't work.)

Timmy: Darn it!

Coco: We've got to work together to get out of here.

Coral: I agree.

Nacey: For the sakes of John and Pete, we better.

Coco: (She's typing on her laptop.) I think I figured out who created the Dark Void. Thanks to Annabelle and Cortex.

Selma: Who created it?

Annabelle: Uka, I'm afraid.

Cortex: He created it but never used it-he could never control it. Whoever released it last time is behind this attack as well.

Agent White: Who would do that?

Cortex: I don't know but I do know this. John and Pete's parents didn't die in the Great Fire. That was the exact same day the Dark Void was released. They died saving us all from the Dark Void.

Nacey: And John and Pete will probably perish doing the same thing.

John: The Dark Void was opened on the exact day our folks died. They didn't die at the Great Fire. They died…saving everyone.

Sharona: Whoa.

Nicole: But, who told you otherwise?

Pete: The same reason why we were sent to Chicago because of him.

All but John and Pete: Who?

John and Pete: No time! If it is us he wants, it is us he'll get!

(We switch over to the helicopter. We are over the islands.)

Michael: We're over the Australian Island Circle. Prepare to land!

(They fasten their seat belts.)

Sharona: I wish you cut the suspense and tell us who is behind this disaster deed.

Nicole: Brilliant use of the letter _"d"_.

John: There isn't enough time to explain.

Pete: Right and besides what's a mystery without suspense?

(The helicopter lands at Chestnut Ridge. They get out.)

Michael: Good luck and may God be with you all.

(The helicopter takes off and flies away. A few seconds later, a man, in his middle fifties, salt and pepper hair, brown eyes, a black suit, and black shoes comes over-with the Dark Void behind him.)

John: (They see the man.) Kale Earnheart Jr. the Pokémon hunter.

Sharona: The same hunter that wants you two dead or alive?

Pete: That's the one.

Nicole: I see why you kept us in suspense.

Kale: Your girlfriends are hilarious.

Sharona and Nicole: Girlfriends? We're their cousins!

Pete: Guys, not the time!

John: You won't get away with this.

Kale: But, I will. Dark Void, take their girlfriends!

(The Dark Void takes Sharona and Nicole.)

Pete: Oh-no!

John: You take our friends and family and the protectors of this island and then you want us to surrender ourselves to you?

Kale: In a word, yes.

John and Pete: You'll pay for this!

(John combines all three of his special attacks; VoltTackle, Zap Cannon, and Charge Beam with Pete's three special attacks; Shock Wave, Discharge, and Spark. They hit the bottom of the Dark Void. The Dark Void explodes. Everyone is released. Henry grabs Kale and Ben zaps Kale to the Null Void.)

Alex: John and Pete did it!

Coco: But, where are they?

Crash: (He and Cortex come over with the lifeless bodies of John and Pete.) We found them.

Cortex: (He doesn't show his eyes.) They're dead.

Annabelle: (Everyone gasps.) No, I won't let this happen! By the powers invested in me, I grant island magic to John, Pete, Sharona, and Nicole!

(A spark appears and revives John and Pete. They all get island magic.)

John: Uh, did anyone get the number of that bus?

Pete: 12, I think.

Timmy: You guys did it! You saved us all!

Jorgen: Three cheers for the Chosen Ones!

(Everyone cheers. A few days later, at Chestnut Ridge….)

Sharona: That was some adventure.

Nicole: And no one will forget it.

John: And the sweetest part of all is that Jorgen has agreed to restore Timmy's friends' memories of the Darkness battle!

Pete: He just wants us to make sure that no one reveals Timmy's secret. (Nacey comes over.) You ready?

Nacey: I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Let's go!

(Nacey opens a porthole and they go through.)

_And so, peace was restored and things went back to normal. If you call having fairy godparents and friends who have magical powers normal. My next story will be when Timmy and Phillip first meet. Be here!_


End file.
